


Envy Lending His Lap

by kisala10



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/pseuds/kisala10
Summary: You were feeling extremely tired since you couldn't sleep properly at night. After class you took a nap when you suddenly received a call from Levi, telling you to go to his room where you would find a surprise later on.
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 233





	Envy Lending His Lap

**Author's Note:**

> First time I thought of a short summary instead of just copying a paragraph! And also, this is the first time I'm writing something for this fandom that I got into so deep damn (even though I still haven't caught up to the main story bc events). 
> 
> But this fanfiction is for my dear friend who loves Levi a lot and whom I dragged down into this fandom <3

"What's the password?" you heard a familiar voice speaking behind the door that you just knocked on. Of course, he was going to be like that. He had called you while you were sleeping. You picked up the phone, still half-asleep and he said that he had to show you something. You had sent him a message before, asking him not to call unless it was an emergency because you really did want to sleep and stay on your comfy bed. But you agreed to it anyway and he told you to hurry up.

You liked Levi. You really liked hanging out with him too. It was fun to watch things with him since he basically owned every series you took an interest into. But your lack of sleep made you feel like you could pass out any second. You hadn't slept well at night, so you took a nap right after class ended. You were close to falling asleep a couple times during class but you didn't want to get scolded by Lucifer, so you tried your best.

You really weren't feeling well but you didn't want Levi to throw a tantrum. At the same time, you didn't feel like dealing with this attitude right now. "Levi, you called me over. I'm just going to leave then if it's nothing important."

You suddenly heard a loud bang which startled you and made you wide awake. It was followed by hurried footsteps and Levi who was stuttering behind the door. "N-no, don't leave!"

The door was unlocked and you were greeted by messy dark blue hair. He was in his blue pajamas which had a repeating fish pattern. He probably didn't bother changing his clothes since he didn't attend class anyway. He looked at you with his orange eyes, slightly flustered. He mumbled that you could come in. You couldn't stay mad at him when he was looking at you like that. You sighed, smiling and entering his room.

You really liked his room since it was actually quite cozy. It was rather dark and the only light sources were from his computer and the aquarium where his fish, Henry 2.0 lived. His shelves were filled with DVDs, manga and figurines that he collected, all neatly organized.

You looked around. It was more clean than usual. The first times you had visited, there were things laying on the floor but it wasn't too bad. It was a good thing that he made sure his room was tidy. Your attention was on Levi when he called your name. "You can sit on the bed."

You plopped down on the edge of his bed that has been made as well. It was really soft and it made me you feel comfortable and drowsy again. The dim-lit room wasn't helping against your sleepiness. His bed was right across from his desk, so you had a perfect vision on his computer screen. Usually, his chair would block your vision. You looked on the floor, finally noticing that it was knocked over. "Levi, I heard a loud noise outside... Did you fall from your chair?"

"Wh-what? I would never," he immediately denied it as he picked the chair up. You knew he was too embarrassed to admit it and you would usually want to tease him but you were really tired. You still ended up asking if he injured himself which he denied again with the reason "why would he injure himself if he never fell". 

You sighed, leaving him be. You lay down on his bed with your legs dangling at the edge. Your eyelids felt heavy. It didn't help that you were surrounded by his scent that you were familiar with and that soothed you. You heard him, inserting a DVD in his computer, some clicking noises and the wheels of the chair moving. Was he going to show you a new series? You would fall asleep within the first few seconds if he did. 

Your eyelids kept closing on its own and each time you forced them open, it would get more difficult to open them again. You felt a weight on the other side of the bed, followed by Levi's soft but commanding voice. "Hey, get up for a second."

You grumbled, wanting to protest but you did as he told you to, sitting up. It was so cozy until he had to interrupt it. You stood up, turning towards him. He was leaning against the pile of pillows behind him with his legs spread out. There was a pillow laying on top of his lap and he was hugging one himself. He was avoiding your gaze and he muttered: "You can rest your head on my legs."

Suddenly you felt a shot of energy coming back to you. A smile escaped your lips and you felt your heartbeat increasing. He was so adorable, sitting there and trying to hide his embarrassment in the pillow that he was holding onto. You couldn't help but tease him this time. "Thank you, but I prefer the pillow."

His head whipped to your direction, his face was both flustered and annoyed at your remark. He pouted and then threw the pillow which he had been hugging. "Fine, then take it!"

Your reaction was too slow and it hit your face with a thud. He didn't throw it too hard but you were still taken aback. The pillow fell to the ground and you picked it up. You were smiling at him, feeling excited. And in the next moment, you walked towards Levi who was cautious, holding his arms up in a defensive pose and waiting for you to throw the pillow back.  
But you quickly climbed onto the bed, smacking the pillow in his face, giving him no time to react. He quickly took it away from you and immediately threw it at you. The pillow hit your shoulder and it bounced back on the bed. You started laughing as Levi grabbed another pillow and you ducked, sneakily laying your head on his legs. "You know what, I prefer this after all."

You stared at his flushed and surprised face. You knew that he didn't know how to react if you were more aggressive and this made it even more fun to tease him. You laughed out loud again which was shut down by the pillow he was holding. He had dropped it on your face. But he wasn't shaking your head off, so it seemed like you had won.

You took the pillow off, wanting to take a peek at Levi's face again but then you felt his leg slowly moving away, making your head plop on the bed. You looked at him, puzzled. He got up, coughing slightly. "I'm going to the bathroom since I can't suddenly get up while watching the series. It would be rude towards the characters. I-it's not like I'm going now, so I won't have to wake you up later."

You chuckled at his response, shooing him away. As soon as he left, the rush of excitement left along with him. You were getting sleepy again. But you tried to keep yourself awake. You didn't want to miss out on him, getting embarrassed as you rested your head on his leg again. You sat up, looking around the room, searching for new items he might have collected. Nothing seemed unfamiliar to you. He had told you that you were allowed to look around as much as you wanted since you had entered a pact and you had gained his trust that you wouldn't break anything.

Maybe he was hiding something underneath his bed. The last time you had checked, it was completely empty though since he had nothing to hide. But you decided to take a look anyway. You leaned against the edge of the bed, bending down and peeking at the small space. You gasped in surprise. He was actually hiding something. You squinted your eyes. It was quite dark, so you could only see that it was some sort of paper bag. 

It was fine if you took a quick look at it, right? He was going to be back soon, so you had to hurry up if you wanted to know what it was. You quickly reached out to the bag, grabbing the handles and then sitting up again. You looked into the bag, your eyes widening. You were shocked to see the content of it. He was hiding a... whip.

You weren't sure what to think of that. But the only thought in your mind was that you should put it back before he came out of the bathroom- "I'm back, I hope you didn't fall asleep."

And you were caught red-handed, trying to shove the bag under the bed. Levi stopped in his tracks. He immediately knew what was going on and shouted in surprise, storming towards you. But you got up and hid the bag behind your back instinctively. He stepped closer to you, trying to retrieve it and denying any assumptions you had of him right now. "This- It's not how it looks like!!'

"I didn't know you were into this," you grinned at him teasingly. The moment he showed his embarrassment - that was the moment you wanted to tease him more. You moved your arm around, holding the bag tightly as Levi tried to grab it but missed each time. He was shouting at you to hand it back and got closer each time, climbing onto the bed. You moved back and laughed at his reaction but then something suddenly happened that you didn't expect. He suddenly fell on top of you, his body pressed against yours and you were startled by the sudden weight and physical contact. Your heart was racing and you were staring at his cute face that was frowning and whining.

"Got it!" he shouted triumphant, grabbing the bag out of your hand that had loosened the grip. He got up, laughing at you. His laughter died down the moment he realized what kind of position you both were in. You were laying on his bed defenseless while he was on top of you. Suddenly, he shrieked, apologizing and backing away too quickly, falling off the bed and dropping the whip.

You were startled and worried that he hit his head, so you got up but he crawled to the wall to stay away from you as far as possible. He sat with his back facing you while hiding his face in his knees. You couldn't see it in the dark but you had a feeling that his ears had turned red. You couldn't help but smile widely. He was so innocent and cute. There was no way that he bought the whip, Mammon must have given it to him.

You got up from the bed. The bed made a creaking noise which made Levi flinch. You picked up the whip from the floor, getting closer to him. He told you not to come closer anymore but you didn't want to listen. You stood right behind him now. You carefully moved the whip, slipping it next to his face. He was startled when he felt the cold material and turned around to you. You bended down to him, grabbing his chin, so he wouldn't avoid your gaze. His whole face was warm and flushed and he was panicking at your sudden reaction. You smiled at him. "Since you already got this, should we put it to use?"

His panic was written all over his face, not knowing how to handle the situation. His eyes were furiously moving between you and the whip. You lingered there for another moment before you started laughing, letting go of his chin. "You know that I'm just teasing you, right?"

"Ah… you… what...!" he couldn't finish any of his sentences. He was too flustered to respond properly. You moved away from him and put the whip on his night table. Then you sat down on the bed. You lost all the energy that was left as soon as you were comfortably resting on his bed. You yawned as you lay down.

Then you raised your head, patting the spot next to you, telling him to sit down. You turned your head away and yawned again as you waited for him to get up. "Are you not going to lend me your lap to sleep on?"

He grumbled something in response that you couldn't understand. But he obediently did as you asked him to. You heard him shifting and his footsteps reached the other side of the bed. The bed creaked when he sat down and you shuffled closer to the edge of the bed, making space for him. As soon as he sat down in a comfortable position, he mumbled: "Come here now."

You smiled happily, moving closer to his leg. Then you put your head on it and gently nudged it. You felt him flinch when you did that. You chuckled in response and he covered your eyes with his hand and told you to sleep. His fingertips were cold. But you did as he told, closing your eyes and breathing steadily and slowly as the drowsiness was getting to you. He removed his hand again and you heard how he started the DVD but with a low volume. You felt happy, knowing that he was considerate.

You couldn't fall asleep immediately but it was nice to just lay there in silence with Levi. His scent was soothing to you and it was more comfortable than you thought it would be. Then you felt his cold fingertips again which brushed against your cheek, making your heart skip a beat. He caressed your cheek and you relaxed again, enjoying this moment with him. His hand moved onto your shoulder to rub it gently. You could feel the affection through his touch, making you feel warm all over. You wanted to give him a scare, saying you were still awake or just take a glance at his expression as he was doing this. But the way he was treating you, it was so precious and soothing to you that you eventually forgot about it and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ The next Obey Me fanfictions are already planned <3


End file.
